nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Tang
Trixie Tang is the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School. She is basically and usually depicted as a typical spoiled brat, a vain braggart who likes to flaunt her outer beauty and riches. Simply put, she is often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate, but not in the same type of meanness as Vicky the Babysitter. She is 12 years old. Biography Timmy Turner has a crush on her and is smitten for her and is frequently attempting to obtain her attention and affection, to no avail usually rejects his advances except when the plot requires for it, which is usually if Timmy has something she desires. Timmy has managed to impress her a few times but these moments are short lived. Trixie is best friends with Veronica Star, but Trixie is seen to sometimes not care about her at all. Despite Trixie's seeming lack of interest in him, a majority of her fans support the two as a couple and/or think that Trixie is the possible mother of Timmy's kids at the end of Channel Chasers, despite that they actually more resemble Tootie. Because of her arrogance, many other fans hate her. She is not completely shallow, however, and she does admire Timmy when he performs acts of honesty, loyalty, etc. (though it is quite possible she's just faking this admiration). Personality , Tad, and Chad.]] Trixie one of the wealthiest children in the city. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Trixie secretly loves male-oriented things and is a closet tomboy, such as action figures and comic books, instead of liking the usual girlish things like makeup, dolls, and dresses. Timmy has an obvious crush on Trixie, but she frequently rejects him. In many episodes he is seen making wishes on how to get Trixie to fall for him. Sometimes she falls for him because of his wishes, but then later rejects him due to her reputation. Another time, he rejects her, most likely because he sees Tootie sitting and crying, which causes Trixie to have an immediate liking to him (until the next episode). In the half-hour episode, "The Big Superhero Wish!", Trixie, like Timmy and his friends, gained super powers and was transformed into Wonder Gal (her appearance based off of Wonder Woman), and she gaining Super Strength, Super Speed, and Super Popularity. She wound up helping Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy), Matter-Muncher Lad (Chester), Professor A.J. (A.J.), the Bouncing Boil (Elmer), the Sonic Youth (Sanjay), and the Crimson Chin battle the evils of the Bull-E (Francis), the Baby Shredder (Vicky), Dr. Crocktopus (Denzel Q. Crocker), and the Nega-Chin. It was also revealed that if the Pixie Sanderson had won the Fairy Idol, he would have like to have been her godparent, which means she could be having problems that make her miserable but hides it. A few fans think she and her family may be of Chinese descent because of her hair, surname, and slanted eyes. External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Trixie Tang de:Trixie Tang Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters - Female Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Characters